


A Late Night At The Office

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda visits Sarek in his office.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night At The Office

Title: A Late Night At The Office  
Author: Terre  
Series: TOS  
Paring: Amanda & Sarek  
Rating: NC-17

 

February 2230

When you've been married only a few months, and your man spends most of his life at the office, you can get mighty lonely. Lonely enough to make you as desperate as I was last night when I put a cloak on over my naked body and rode the 'lift down to my husband's office.

It was late, well past ten and Sarek had called to say he would be there past midnight again. The fourth night in a row! So, I went past his aide, Soran, wondering if he suspected what I might be up to. When I entered Sarek's office I found him with his back to me, staring out the window. It was perfect. I closed the door, dropped the cloak, removed my sandals and let him see the reflection of my body on his big picture window.

As soon as he saw me standing there teasing my nipples with my finger tips he spun around in his chair and stood up. He came around one side of the desk and I raced around the other.

I was in his chair with my legs parted by the time he caught up and bent down to kiss my parted lips. "I have missed you, K'idwa," he growled, as I let a hand reach up and pet the bulge in his slacks.

"Show me," I whispered, as I opened his closure and let his manhood spring from the opening and into my waiting hand. "I've always wanted to do this in your office," I teased, as I lifted my legs and teased the side of his face with my toes.

The position was perfect. His shaft was aimed directly at my juicy pink target. While he looked at me with wide-eyed lust, he inched his hips forward until the tip of him touched my slippery opening.

The lips quivered and nibbled the head of his beautiful manhood until he growled and planted it between them. The position prevented me from humping my hips to meet his long hard thrusts so all I could do was whimper and tell him about the delicious orgasms shooting through me.

The chair squeaked and the sound of hard hot sex filled the office as stroke by maddening stroke my husband moved toward the point of no return. I lost track of the number of times I came but those orgasms were nothing compared to the hot shivers that rocked my body when my man buried himself deep in my sheath and filled me as he came.

He let me stay in his chair until I had the strength to stand. Then he helped me put on my cloak and walked me to the lift. Soran had a green misty look to him as we passed his desk. I returned to our apartment satisfied, but alone.


End file.
